


To a Bed

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Long Suffering Mom Friends, M/M, Mentions of Tied Up Kink, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: It was a normal day for Nott the Brave until Yasha rang, what's even worse is that both Mollymauk and Caleb are useless for each other and now her lock picks are broken too.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	To a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this thing where if I haven't thought of a way to end a fic for however long and the point I've left it is at some sort of closure I'm just going to post it because I have too many WIPs and it makes me feel bad so fcuk it, It's Done.

Nott’s phone rang which stopped in her tracks of carrying a bundle of blankets because it was odd. Her phone never rang, I mean, of course, it could ring and worked perfectly well as a phone should do. In theory she knew that the phone had a ringtone and would ring if it needed to but the fact is, is that it never _rang_. Except now it was. She walked over and peered at the phone which buzzed in a circle on the coffee table the default jingle repeating.

YASHA

It read and now that was even odder. Naturally she assumed the worse because it must be bad if someone is _ringing_ her. Now, Jester she could understand; Fjord, maybe, if he needed something; Beau…hmm…possibly. But anyone else, now that’s alarming, if Caleb’s ringing then he’s definitely in the process of dying or something worse like a social situation gone wrong. Yasha, though...Yasha? Gods the world must be ending, what could she possibly need?

She dumped the bundle on the floor and grabbed the rectangle swiping it to answer the call.  
“Hello?!” She screeched and could hear the hissed wince from the other end.  
“Nott, that’s you.” Yasha said simply.  
“Well of course it is, it’s my phone. What’s wrong?” She asked hurriedly.  
“Nothing bad.” Yasha assuaged and Nott sighed with relief,  
“Why are you calling then? I didn’t even know you had a phone.” Yasha made a noise and then paused just breathing. After a solid minute Nott decided to try again,  
“I do love our chats, Yasha, but do you actually need me? I was in the middle of blankets.” She asked again trying and failing to kick the blankets back into a pile.  
“Sorry. Hard to explain. Might be easier to show you. Can you come over please?...Bring your lock picks as well. Please.” Nott looked at her blankets.  
“Sure I’ll be over in 20.” She said and abandoning the blankets she went to fetch her lock picks. 

About half an hour later Nott showed up at Yasha, Beau and Molly’s flat, her picks safely tucked into her bag made of buttons. Well, it wasn’t made of buttons but rather a bag that had buttons sewn into every stitch of fabric Nott could find. In any case Yasha stood there with her phone in her hand and Beau sat on their sofa grinning madly.  
“Oh thank gods, you’re here, I can’t _wait!_ ” Beau started laughing again as Yasha shot her a withering look which didn’t do much because Beau had tears in her eyes and couldn’t see.  
“What is going on?” She asked feeling like a broken record in all this insanity.  
“Just… go in there.” Yasha pointed at the closed room which was very clearly Molly’s.

Where Yasha’s shared room with Beau had nothing but a doorknob and a lock, Molly’s had two stripes of fabric embroidered with all sorts of symbols. Diagonally draped across the wood and nailed at the respective edges. The maroon leather about a foot across were roughened from where Molly had tanned them and then stitched in were fabrics of all kinds; dyed wools cut into moons and stars with shining fake gems to sparkle the light off of; a dark purple cendal lining the edges; flower petals had been pressed between small squares of glass which had holes drilled into the corner so they could be strung up by being sewn into the leather. It was all very Molly but a much more recent edition which wasn’t in style with the carnival aesthetic was a wooden plaque with the script:  
**Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends**  
burnt into it. It had a brass outline and with small blue gems glued into the corners. Unbeknownst to anyone bar Nott and Molly a small CW had been carved into the bottom right corner on the back of the plaque.

Nott moved forward and knocked on the door,  
“Molly?” She put her hand on the handle nervously.  
“Oh thank you! Come in quickly Nott!” Molly called out sounding relieved so Nott ploughed on and pushed open the only to screech to the high heaven’s and cover her eyes,  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” She yelled turning around as Beau guffawed in the background falling off the sofa.

In all fairness, she’s seen Mollymauk is various compromising positions before, he’s not exactly subtle. However, she’s never been directly invited into his debauchery. Until now, that is. When that fateful door swings open what she sees in a purple devil naked, his ankles crossed with a small blanket (really a big scarf) that does _nothing_ to hide anything but is more a shitty effort at modesty. His arms are held limp in the air tied, _no handcuffed,_ to either bedpost.  
“You didn’t tell her?!” Molly asked frowning as Beau failed to breathe and Yasha had the courtesy to look ashamed,  
“How do I explain this?” She asked looking rather out of her depth. This was a weird situation. It’s not every day your roommate gets handcuffed naked to a bed and they need a thief to get him out.  
“I was horny and she said it would be fun!” Molly shot back as Nott shook her head and sighed pulling out her lock picks.   
“I bet she fucking did!” Beau howled from the floor.  
“Fuck you, Beau!” All he got was a shaking middle that from his view popped up over the top of the sofa.  
“Alright, so what, the keys don’t work?” Nott said going into the room activating her mother mode so that she could prep for the oblivion drinking she’d be doing later to forget this image.  
“She took them.” Molly shrugged, or did his best considering his shoulders weren’t shoulders at that point and were just arms.  
“Charming.” Nott rolled her eyes and climbed up onto the bed navigating plush bedding.  
“She said it’d be kinky and that she’d come back later with breakfast and I was like, hey, free food!” Molly explained a furrow to his brow.   
“How long ago was that?” She said picking up his wrist and twist his hand a bit so she could see the lock and start pocking at it with her picks.  
“This morning.” Molly admitted with a defeated sigh.  
“She probably robbed you, you know.” Nott had a couple false starts with the awkward angle she had to do so she didn’t break Molly’s wrist.  
“Yeah…an extra gold to her name, she’s rich!” He laughed knowing he was broke. Nott’s pick hit something it shouldn’t’ve hit,  
“fucking hell, did she shove something into the lock?” She said peering around to see the lock better.  
“Hmm…no.” Molly said as the laughter died in the living room.  
“Did you?” He rattled his hands,  
“Do I look like I can?” He asked tersely,  
“Then what fucking happened?” Nott snapped and he had the sensibility to look guilty,  
“Beau.” The living was eerily quiet now and Nott sighed.  
“Well fuck, let me see the other one.” She climbed over Molly, and by doing this she literally stepped on his chest to his protest but one warning look shut him up. Nott peered into the lock and stuck a pin in jiggling it to see how far she could get. Not very was the answer and she sighed,  
“Really, both?” She said looking at Beau who was leaning against the back of the sofa.  
“I tried and it just snapped. It’s because they were cheap shit I got from the market.” She huffed and gave her an answering sigh.  
“Fine, alright. Bad news, I can’t help you, Beau’s fucked the locks, sorry.” Molly deflated,  
“Yasha can’t you, you know, rawrrr.” She motioned a pulling motion between her hands and Yasha shook her head.  
“I can’t get my fingers under with Molly’s wrist and I don’t want to hurt him.” She gave him a sad smile.  
“No problem, dear, I’m all for pain but two broken wrists isn’t my idea for a good time.” Nott plopped down facing the wall – mainly so she didn’t have to stare at Molly’s nipples – and took out her phone.  
“Good news, is that I do know someone can help. Hang on.” Molly perked up a little as she scrolled through her contacts, he craned his neck to see but couldn’t see the name before it was up to her ear.

“Hey…  
No. I’m okay, don’t worry. You busy?  
Could use some help though. Come Beau’s and bring your components.  
Cool see you in a bit.”

She ended the call and shoved it back in her bag with her lock picks.  
“Okay, Caleb’s coming.” Nott said needling one of the buttons through the button hole to secure it in place. Molly sat up a bit straighter,  
“Caleb?” Molly asked instantly as if he wasn’t 2 feet away from her.  
“Yeah, he’s got a spell that can undo locks, when I can’t do it, he can.” She tilted her head in a nod.  
“You two are far too good at breaking into shit.” Beau said from the sofa,  
“A valuable commodity to this group, wouldn’t you agree?” She stared her down and Beau tucked her head to her chin.  
“Yeah, that’s fair.” She said petulantly.  
“Okay, I’m going to wait in the living room so I can actually tell Caleb what to expect, unlike _some_ people.” She said eyeing Beau and Yasha who looked away guilty.

The door shut again, hiding Molly from the other three who were oblivious to his internal panic because this wasn’t his first time freaking out over Caleb and hiding it from everyone. Normally it was a little thing though, maybe when he gave him that particularly genuine smile or perhaps it’s because he does something truly special like give Molly that plaque that feels like it belongs in Molly’s life no matter what. Although that might be because Caleb made it himself. The tells of someone who wasn’t familiar with DIY etched in the burning hands calligraphy with the bits of dried glue seeping out from underneath the brass and blue gems were obvious but it was _Caleb’s_ handiwork. He’d spent time sat down and made something for Molly because he thought Molly would like it. Molly’s heart kicked a little at the memory and of course Molly loved it. Now however, Caleb was coming to see Molly after he had been intimate with someone else and although it was stupid as they weren’t even together Molly couldn’t help regret the whole night now. It didn’t matter the sex was okay, or that she’d tied him to a bed and left him there, no he could live with that, no problem. What if Caleb saw the situation and thought less of him because of it. A stupid, dirty slut who was no good for anything other than getting into idiot situations and would be a shitty boyfriend. The thought wasn’t an unfamiliar gut punch and he knew, logically, he understood that Caleb wasn’t that kind of person. For starters he hates himself too much to judge someone else like that. Molly just wished his damn paranoia would shut the fuck up and _listen_. He spent the next ten minutes staring at the ceiling and meditating to calm himself down.

Caleb wasn’t expecting to be called and so his phone vibrating silently (because he hadn’t it on sound since he got the damn thing) in his pocket was the first cause of panic. The second much larger red flag was that it was Nott who was calling. The first thought to cross his mind was _she must be dying!_ And he answered immediately. With the fairly vague explanation he dropped the book he’d been reading on his bed, gathered his things and headed over to Beau’s wondering what the girls must need. He arrived and buzzed the flat number,  
“Caleb?” He heard Yasha’s voice ask.  
“Ja, me, can I come in?” The door buzzed on it’s release and he took the silence to mean it was okay and he wondered why Yasha was there too. A small part of his brain told him viciously _it’s a trap_ and he tapped his foot on the floor of the lift as it went to the 6th floor because that was ridiculous. The door was ajar and he grabbed his bag a bit tighter as he pushed it open to go through and saw the three of them looking solemnly at the table.  
“So…is everything okay?” He asked closing the door behind him and taking his shoes off at the door by habit and pushing them with his feet to the side.  
“So. Okay. Cut to the chase.” Nott said standing and he furrowed his brows in confusion.  
“Molly was having kinky sex –” That was definitely not what he thought she was going to say and he blinked,  
“ – got himself chained to his bed, he needs you to unlock the cuffs because he was robbed.” Caleb’s did a thousand mile an hour shut down and reboot as he caught up and processed that particular nugget of information.  
“Right. So…Bedroom?” He asked a bit detached.  
“Yeah, you good?” Caleb went over to the door and his hand was on the handle before he turned back,  
“Is he naked?” He asked trying to give himself a moment to steel himself.  
“Yes.” Yasha answered,  
“Well his dicks covered.” Beau added. Caleb nodded and opened the door. Molly’s head was resting against his arm as his leg was bent lifting the thin fabric so everything wasn’t so _obvious_ , he looked relaxed despite the situation. Or at the very least he was trying to look relaxed.  
“What are we going to do with you, hm?” Caleb asked light heartedly and moved into the room.

Molly tried to remember that he wasn’t cuffed up for Caleb’s benefit and that, that comment was perfectly innocent and wasn’t actually an innuendo to make his cock jump.  
“Dear wizard please release me from my bonds.” He mock pleaded and Caleb laughed a little and walked over and tapped the handcuff on Molly’s left wrist whispering,  
“Knock.” To it, the metal clasp popped open and Molly’s left hand was free. He grinned, until Caleb doing the sensible thing and leant over him to repeat the action on Molly’s right but _gods he’s so fucking close._ A wave of smoky whisky with a healthy dose of old books washed over Molly and he closed his eyes relishing in it, inhaling deeply as both his hands were freed. With closed eyes he rubbed his wrists and smiled as Caleb moved respectfully back and knelt on his bed.  
“I should’ve called you first.” Molly murmured and Caleb hummed.

“Nothing to it.” Caleb shrugged trying to calm his pounding heart because he really should’ve walked around the bed. Molly’s breath had puffed out in relief at being freed and it had hit Caleb’s collarbone, his arm had almost buckled under the sudden rush of _oh no_ that rushed over him. He moved back and composed himself to act nonchalant. He wasn’t going to get caught up in this like he did that time Molly had touched his shoulder and he couldn’t get the feeling of the heat out of his head for a week.  
“You wasted two spells on me, I owe you.” Molly said sitting up and stretching happily. Caleb could only stare, blinking.  
“Nein you are worth it.” He said dumbly and Molly looked down at him from his stretch. Caleb coughed,  
“I wasn’t doing anything today anyway. It’s okay.” He gave Molly a double thumbs up who in turn gave him a soft smile,  
“Let me _at least_ buy you lunch, I’m starving and I could use a walk after all this lying around.” He prompted eagerly.  
“If you insist.” Caleb nodded  
“Oh, but I do my dear!” He grabbed his shoulders and then flew off of the bed to his wardrobe. Caleb absolutely _did not_ stare at his dick and very pointedly found the dimmed daylight jars strung along the wall (a gift from Jester and Caduceus) as they were simply _fascinating_. Caleb pushed himself off of the bed because he was now just kneeling on the edge of Molly’s bed for no reason and turned around back towards the living room where all three women were staring at them both. Caleb blushed and hurried back over to the front door.  
“I don’t know why you made such a deal about all this. You could have explained over the phone.” Caleb said staring at his shoes.  
“I wanted to make sure you’d get here quick and the best way to do that is to pique your curiosity, worked right?” Nott asked proudly and Caleb smiled as he started to put his shoes back on.  
“Very true, schatz. Although I could’ve brought a camera if I knew.” Something went thud from Molly’s room and the realisation dawned on him as the three women looked shocked,  
“Nein! I didn’t mean it like-Nein! I meant, schiesse, I’m sorry Mollymauk, I meant that for fun. Not for- for. Well. Um. You know…” Molly appeared in his doorway half dressed.  
“I know dear, don’t worry. Caught me off guard as well. Who knew you were so kinky?” He winked and then disappeared back around the door to the wardrobe. Caleb shoved his foot in his shoe and wished the floor would eat him whole.

Molly clutched a shirt to his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut so he could take a second to breathe again. Just the image of Caleb having him tied up, taking photos, _fuck_ Molly would consent the fuck out of that. He shivered at the thought and shook his head shoving it into the shirt so that he could refocus and get ready quickly for what he very privately but promptly referring to as a date in his head. Although it couldn’t really be a date if both parties didn’t know that but by gods that wasn’t going to stop Molly from hoping. He picked up the boot that he’d dropped from the _fucking photos_ and put it on before rooting for the other so he could wear that as well. Finding it, he put his foot in and gave himself a once over in the mirror, winking at himself. He grabbed his shoulder bag slinging it over his shoulder and taking a breath he stepped out and walked with purpose to the front door where Caleb was stood awkwardly his hands shoved into his pockets.  
“Ready?” Molly asked grabbing his keys.  
“Ja.” Caleb nodded and opened the door.  
“Bye girls.” Molly waved over his shoulder, Yasha waved, Beau stuck her middle finger up and Nott stole a button from the floor and shoved it into her bag. The door closed behind them.

“Gods those two are so fucking stupid. Why can’t they fuck already?” Beau groaned and slumped onto the sofa.  
“They have to figure it out themselves. We all agreed we wouldn’t get involved.” Yasha reminded sitting next to her, Beau put her feet across Yasha’s lap and she started stroking her thumb across.  
“They’ve got it really bad for each other, don’t they?” Nott asked pensively,  
“They don’t even see it.” She added looking at the floor, stroking the button nervously between her fingers.  
“They’ll get there. We did.” Yasha said smiling at Beau who stared at the ceiling unable to stop the grin on her face.  
“Yeah. Maybe. Bastard owes me lunch as well, I lost my picks.” Nott huffed dropping the button in her bag and they all laughed.


End file.
